fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Zephronic
I. Basic Information Full Name: Daniel James Joseph "Danny" Zephronic Alias: None Gender: Male Sexual Preferance: Males Current Age: 18 Birth Date: 29 August 1990 Species: 7/8th Hedgehog and 1/8th Porcupine primarily, however on further investigation minor threads of genetic material from many other species also exist. Alignment: Follows the Zephronic way of thinking: "If it doesn't effect me I don't care too much, but if it does I'll defend my cause with a vengence!" Universe of Origin: Lunar Blue. Birth Place: IREOM Tri-Towers. Place of Residence: Autumn Hill Zone. Occupation: None, but occasionally volunteers at the Chao Orphanage. Organization/Group/Team: None per say, but he does end up gathering a bit of a group. Socioeconomic Status: Not rich, not poor, he gets by. Reputations: None II. Physical Information Height: 4' 6" Rather tall for a Mobian. Physical Appearance: Danny has purple fur with the trademark Zephronic markings, unlike the rest of his family he doesn't however have the trademark crimson. His eyes are teal and his spines are jagged due to him being part porcupine. He later aquires two tatoos that spiral up his lower arms, but thats another story. Body Structure: He has a slim athletic build. Attire: Home made black top with a blue and silver hood and blue straps, emblazened on the back is a Cresent Moon theme and he also wears matching trousers. On his hands are a pair of gloves, one black with white patches the other white with black patches. They have no palms. Gear and Accessories: A sword created by his great grandmother, Empyrea. Vehicles: None. III. Mental Information Intelligence: Danny tends to feign stupidity and naivity, for many reasons as detailed below. However he is quite an intelligent person, able to outsmart and outthink some of his opponents in battle, and as Danny is not an overly strong person he finds this his main tactic for victory. He's not intelligent in typical school subjects but is more capable with the arts Personality: As mentioned above, Danny feigns stupidity and naivity as a bit of a defencive system, it makes his opponenets lower their guard but, for the most part, Danny does it because in actuality, he's kind of scared about the world around him. He's a friendly boy who does what he can to make people happy and calm down conflicts which stems from the feelings of isolation he dwelled on as a child where he was immensely bullied in school. Deep down he's just a scared kid, but puts up the guise that he's a wise cracking, action loving, twit as a means to protect himself from really getting hurt. Hobbies and Interests: Danny is a video gamer who loves nothing more than sitting back and playing fast paced game or one with an enthralling story, he also likes to read. A bit of a recluse with his hobbies, he doesn't have many social ones besides the occasional night out. He often trains his fighting with his father, Lyger. Likes: Gummi sweets, 80s music and cold weather. Dislikes: Modern music, pyromancers and needles. IV. Combat Ability Physical Advantages: Due to a fluke during his genetic processing at birth he has attained immense speed capabilities. Due to the same treatment Danny has immense Chaos Energy build ups in his body and his fair has a natural resistance to Chaos Energy. Mental Advantages (in combat): His naive attitude convinces his opponents to underestimate him, in turn allowing Danny to catch his opponents off guard. He has amazing accuracy and impressive evasion skills. Physical Disadvantages: Danny's body is frail and he can be taken out by as strong attack with relative ease, causing him to aquire his evasive skills. Danny also was originally unable to use his own Chaos Energy as his fur resisted not only incoming Chaos but also his own outgoing Chaos Energy, however this was fixed when he aquired special tatoos from an IREOM machine. Mental Disadvantages (in combat): Melee wise Danny only fights with his legs, leaving a few gaps in his offencive strategies. Weaponry: The blade granted to him by his great grandmother, capable of weakening nearby demons and those with tainted hearts. Abilities: Danny has large amounts of Chaos generated in his body and is capable of manipulating this energy in unusual ways. He also has electrical mana (source of life in this universe). His Mana level is extremely high due to living with his family who also have naturally high amounts of Mana, and like his family he is an Ageless Immortal, he only ages when he chooses to, however he can still be killed by any other means. Energy Sources: His body naturally generates Chaos Energy as well as attracting high amounts of Mana to itself. Transformations: Chaos Corruption, a destructive state that ironically cannot see Chaos Energy or it's users, he has only used this three times and only in moments of great emotional pain and weakness. He also posses a Super transformation he has only thusfar used once. V. History Family: Adoptive: Father: Lyger Zephronic -- Uncles: Raike and Khran Zephronic -- Aunt: Naya Zephronic -- Cousins: Crana, Nicole and Koji Zephronic -- Adoptive children: Mouser (Micheal) and Molly -- Eventual genetic child: Zack Genetic: Father: Gerard Sykes -- Mother: Natasha Raidra -- Brothers: Cyanide, Max, Jason, Zeke, Nathan and Enric -- Cousin: Mitch Notable Friends: Sameal Drake - Dante Tsunami - Sasha Brandford - Leixand Enemies: Gerard Sykes - Sarina - Cyanide Background Story: Under construction VI. Concept Information Intended Role: Originally a typical save the day type hero he's slowly evolved from the character I made as a child into something and someone more human, something I'm very proud of. Incorporated Concepts: Naturally Chaos Energy, but many concepts original from the comic involving my character's dad, see below. Inspirations: Lyger Zephronic, the creator of my character's dad and the comic WTF Trivia/Miscellaneous Information: He's been through many changes but ultimately revertd to a much more realistic and much less over powered version of his original self. However he's retained something from each of his incarnations and I like to think his changes could be seen as him maturing over the years. His Theme Tune is "Run With Us" by Lisa Lougheed Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Homosexuals Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Mana Users Category:IREOM Category:Zephronics Category:Immortal Characters